


who dis?

by tvfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, M/M, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Wrong number, ass pics, emojis, idk - Freeform, lots of emojis, other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/pseuds/tvfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple case of accidentally texting the wrong number...but it didn't stop there. </p><p>or; a series of text between strangers, to friends, to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4/09

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something fun I put together. Each chapter will be a different day in terms of texting. Sorry, I wasn't able to get visual emojis working on here so you're going to have to deal with descriptions instead :)

  
**From Unknown Number to ######## (4/09 3:23pm):**

i fuking h8 u n i never want 2 see ur face again im gettin on with my lyf ur the biggest mistake ive eva made From

 

**Unknown Number to ######## (4/09 3:23pm):**

p.s ur dick is tiny btw i couldnt even feel it

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (4/09 3:26pm):**

Ouch, that's a bit harsh _[anguished face emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (4/09 3:31pm):**

wat did u expect u fuking cheater ?!

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (4/09 3:33pm):**

Okay, i'm guessing i'm suppose to be your ex? How do you not have your ex's number. Were you two not that serious, or?   _[speak no evil monkey emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (4/09 3:34pm):**

wot ??

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number: (4/09 3:35pm):**

You have the wrong number.   _[face with stuck out tongue and tightly closed eyes emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (4/09 3:37pm):**

oh fuk sorry

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (4/09 3:39pm):**

Are you okay? _[neutral face emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (4/09 4:17pm):**

not that its any of ur business but i was just tryin to let my ex noe he is dead to me but i deleted his number n now i cant remember it fml

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (4/09 4:25pm):**

Do you want to talk about it?? I'm a good listener   _[ear emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (4/09 4:30pm):**

y do you keep using those stupid emojis. n no thank u. im deleting this number now sorry to bother u. bye.

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (4/09 4:31pm):**

Bye!! _[waving hand sign emoji] + [smiling face with smiling eyes emoji]_


	2. 5/09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the most frustrating thing to write! It's v tricky. 
> 
> Thanks to [Diana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelemon/pseuds/ilovelemon) for helping me find pictures to go with the texts. She's way too good to me <3

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 12:51am):**

 

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 12:51am):**

dis is wghat u gave up iu fuker

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 12:55am):**

HELLO again  _[eyes emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 12:59am):**

FUCK<!!<.

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 1:01am):**

I don't mind, don't let me stop you [ _smiling face with smiling eyes emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 1:13am):**

fuckin pevr im drunk u creep

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 1:15am):**

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 1:16am):**

oh ...

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 1:16am):**

shit t

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 1:18am):**

Is that a good 'shit', or a bad 'shit'. It's kinda hard to read tone through text.  _[face with stuck out tongue and winking eye emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 1:22am):**

got naother ?

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 1:23am):**

Sorry, that would require a lot more effort. I had that one saved..for special times like this _[winking face emoji]_

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 1:35am):**

Haven't fallen asleep on me have you? _[sleeping face emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 1:40am):**

no

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 1:41am):**

Okay  _[ghost emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 1:42am):**

thnk sz

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 1:42am):**

What for? _[neutral face emoji]_

 

**From Unknown Number to ######## (5/09 1:43):**

nite

 

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 1:44am):**

Goodnight, have happy dreams x _[face throwing a kiss emoji]_


	3. 5/09 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to update daily, or every 2-3 days if things get busy :)

**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 9:56am):**  
  
GOODMORNING sunshine! I feel like I should know your name seeing as we've basically seen each others dicks. _[person with praying hands emoji]_

  
  
**From Harry to Unknown Number (5/09 9:56am):**  
  
I'm Harry by the way _[smiling face with smiling eyes emoji] + [hand waving emoji]_

  
**From Unknown Number to Harry (5/09 10:21am):**  
  
louis

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 10:23am):**  
  
Louis. That's a lovely name! I hope I didn't wake you. What are you doing? _[see-no-evil monkey emoji]_

  
  
**From Louis to Harry (5/09 10:24am):**  
  
u sound like an old man how do i noe ur not a fat bald weirdo tryin to crack on 2 younger lads

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 10:27am):**  
  
You literally contacted me first. Never mind, how about you tell me what to do and i'll take a photo right now doing it so you can see i'm a real human boy...with lots of curls  _[older man emoji]_

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 12:41pm):**  
  
I was just being friendly. You seemed like you could use a friend.  _[neutral face emoji]_

  
  
**From Louis to Harry (5/09 4:40pm):**  
  
sorry i had work . how about u take a selfie with ur thumb up n write someones name on you

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 4:44pm):**  
  
Okay! _[camera emoji]_

  
  
**From Louis to Harry (5/09 4:45pm):**  
  
y r u being nice 2 me ?

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 4:58pm):**  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 4:58pm):**  
  
So I can cheer you up! No one deserves to be cheated on and I want you to know there are better people out there that will treat you better and the way you deserve. 

  
  
**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:00pm):**  
  
ur weird u dont even noe me

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:01pm):**  
  
But do you believe i'm not an old creep? ^  _[camera emoji]_

  
  
**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:01pm):**  
  
yeh ur just strange... n cute 

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:02pm):**  
  
Thanks. Am I good strange?  _[smiling face with smiling eyes emoji]_

  
  
**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:02pm):**  
  
yeh 

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:06pm):**  
  
Don't you think it's only fair I see your face now? _[person with praying hands emoji]_

  
  
**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:07pm):**  
  
y would u want that

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:08pm):**  
  
So I can see who i'm trying to cheer up _[party popper emoji]_

  
  
**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:08pm):**  
  
no

  
  
**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:10pm):**  
  
Okay, did you ever remember your ex's number? I wouldn't want him to go without knowing how much of a scum bag he is  _[angry face emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:12pm):**

i would rather not talk about it tbh . whos anne? 

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:12pm):**

from ur pic

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:13pm):**

My mum _[smiling face emoji]  
_

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:13pm):**

cool

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:17pm):**

What are you doing? 

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:18pm):**

wot no emoji this time ? and i'm just eating cereal keepin it ceREAL 

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:21pm):**

HAHA, nice pun  _[thumbs up emoji] + [laughing face with tears emoji]._ I don't always text using emoji's...

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:23pm):**

u literally have in every text since weve been txting 

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:24pm):**

I love my emoji's, what can I say _[pile of poo emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:30pm):**

that one is cool lol

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:31pm):**

Well i'll use it more often then  _[pile of poo emoji] + [smiling face with smiling eyes emoji]_

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:31pm):**

Did you really have cereal for dinner?  _[fork and knife emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 5:34pm):**

yeh i cant cook n i really like cereal

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 5:36pm):**

I'm sure you're not that bad at cooking  _[tongue sticking out emoji]_

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 6:51pm):**

Hey, if you want me to go away and stop texting you just say the word and i'll leave you alone x  _[pensive face emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 6:59pm):**

thats the opposite of what i want surprisingly i like talking to u even tho ur basically a stranger to me ... with a nice dick 

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 7:03pm):**

I'm not trying to be needy or clingy or anything I just want to make sure you're okay. Yesterday you sounded pretty upset. Also you to..you have a nice dick from what I saw.  _[speak no evil monkey emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 7:05pm):**

thnks its ok i've talked it out with my mate liam im fine now i was just mad n a little drunk at the time

 

**From Louis to Harry (5/09 7:06pm):**

but if you dont mind im going to stop texting u for tonight im still a bit hungova n i need 2 catch up on sleep goodnight harold

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 7:07pm):**

It's Harry _[pouty face emoji]_

 

**From Harry to Louis (5/09 7:07pm):**

Goodnight Lulu  _[moon emoji]_

 

 


	4. 6/09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be a slow journey to begin with, but stay with me! It can only get better, and there most certainly will be more nudes in the near future 0.o

**From Harry to Louis (6/09 9:07am):**

Why can't the flower ride his bike? _[bike emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (6/09 10:11am):**

wot do u do . y are u up this early ?

 

**From Harry to Louis (6/09 10:16am):**

You're meant to say 'why'  _[frowning face emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (6/09 10:17am):**

why?

 

**From Harry to Louis (6/09 10:19am):**

Because his petals fell off _[laughing face with tears emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (6/09 10:20am):**

honestly ...

 

**From Harry to Louis (6/09 10:21am):**

I hope you woke up with a smile _[sun emoji] + [smiling face with smiling eyes emoji]_ I'm a personal trainer so I was up at 5:30 to exact! 

 

**From Louis to Harry (6/09 10:25am):**

really ? y would any1 want to be up that early . im about 2 start work myself so i should get going nice chatting with u thnks for the joke harold

 

**From Harry to Louis (6/09 10:26am):**

What do you do? _[pile of poo emoji]_

 

**From Louis to Harry (6/09 10:27am):**

if u must noe im a check out chick . beep beep . lol bye that emoji is funni 

 

**From Harry to Louis (6/09 10:28am):**

_[pile of poo emoji]_ Have a good day x

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tvfeels.tumblr.com


End file.
